


Contract with a demon

by LevyRedfox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Death gods (shinigami), Demons, F/M, M/M, Maybe crying a bit, Romance, Sadism, Self-Harm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyRedfox/pseuds/LevyRedfox
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if a Shinigami formed a contract with a demon?In this contract using one demon, to gain the love of another demon, causing the jealousy of a sadistic Shinigami, and on top of that falling in love with the demon who wants to devour your soul. How on earth will this end?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> :3  
> Hi there everyone!! How are you doing?  
> So this is really a funny story actually, I had a dream about Grell and Claude so I'm going out on a limb to write this.  
> I have no idea on how this is going to end, fair warning!  
> I'm taking each chapter as it comes, and writing according to my mood :P.  
> I really truly do hope you will like this story.  
> If you have suggestions please do drop a comment.  
> Thank you for reading :3

Ever wonder what will happen when a shinigami binds a contract with a demon?

“Grell, you worthless slacking thing. How many times do I have to speak before you allow the words to sink past your thick skull?”

“Will, oh heavens me; always so stern. Why won’t you play a little?”

Will’s eyebrow began to twitch as he struggled to maintain his thinning patience. “I will say this only once more Grell, stay away from that demon. H will tear you apart and feast on your soul.”

“I already gave my heart to Sebas-chan.”

Will felt his eye beginning to twitch at the words from the red headed shinigami. “I ought to kill you myself, but sadly I can’t.”

Grell pranced around, mumbling about love and the red eyed demon. “Oh but how can one not love him, so manly and oh so delicious.”

“Grell, you are testing my patience.”

“But Will.” Whined Grell as he sank down on the creamy chair. “How can I not love him? Sure he’s a demon but he is one hell of a demon. So romantic.” Grell continued as Will felt another muscle tick in his eye.

“I shall leave you with a choice then, either him or me.” Will leaned against the desk, looming over the man.

Grell gave a dramatic gasp. “Will-chan, how can I choose when the choices are my two favourite men?”

“If you can’t I will for you.” Will felt his lips tugging to a sadistic smile. He was after all a sadist.

Grell jumped from the chair, grabbing Will by the collar. “How can I choose? My lover is bound in an eternal contract with that brat and you, you won’t even look at me; not the way Sebby-chan does. Is that so much to ask?”

Grell ran from the room in a flash of red, the fresh scent of tears lingered in the room. Will sank down on the desk, sighing at the theatricals of the red head. 

Grell sank down on the bright red chair, letting his head rest on his hands. Damn that Will, he wouldn’t know love even if it stabbed him. He sniffed before whipping the tears from his eyes. No matter, he was going to follow Sebastian, even to the end of the world.

Claude stood looking up at the darkening skies before readjusting his glasses. He wiped the blood from his hands, tossing the filthy cloth onto the side walk. That took care of his irritating master, this one not in the same league as the previous one. He shivered when the image of Alois came across his mind.

He blinked at the tall building again, seeing red. On top of the roof stood a man with brilliantly long red hair, a long red jacket and a devilish grin. 

“My my; what beauty, flawlessly pale in comparison to the moon and shame to the stars that’s tainting the background.” Claude muttered, wanting to grab the man.

Grell became aware of a deep whisper; he peered down from the roof into golden eyes. 

A demon.  
A sexy demon at that.

Grell felt his heart leap as he leaned towards the demon, losing his balance he tumbled to the ground. Only to land in the strong embrace of warm arms.

“A shinigami.” The words were not out of disgust, but from curiosity. The demon smelled good, too good.

“You have no contract demon?” Grell whispered as he placed a delicate hand on Claude’s chest. Golden eyes widened before narrowing.

“No I don’t.” The demon leaned in closer. Those golden eyes behind framed glass were hypnotizing for Grell. This was his ticket to Sebastian.

“Form a contract with me.”

The demon appeared stunned. “What is your intention?”

“I want something but I cannot gain it on my own.”

“Are you prepared for the price?”

“Aren’t you curious to what I want?” Grell teased.

“Whatever you want; shall be my greatest pleasure in providing.”

“Oh, I like the sound of this.” Grell gleamed as he stared at the demon. His fierce gaze sent shock waves down Grell’s spine.

Claude carefully examined the shinigami in his arms, something made his senses tingle but he ignored the warning. The man was to meet his death, he never heard of a contract between a demon and a shinigami. It ought to be fun.

He couldn’t stop the devilish smile from spreading over his lips.

“So are we going to form a contract or not?”

“As I asked before, are you willing to pay the price?”

“And this price, it’s my soul right?”

“Yes, that is correct.” Claude could see the bright red eyes narrow slightly, calculating the risk.

“Can’t I give you something else as payment?”

“And what exactly can you offer me that is better than a soul?” Claude asked mockingly.

Grell stuttered, mumbling an answer. Claude laughed as he tossed the death god onto the paving.  
“Your soul as the price for this contract, or there is no deal.” 

“Fine demon, you have a deal.” Grell puffed as he got up. “Wasn’t necessary to toss me on the ground, you brute.”

“What is it that you want?” Claude asked as he looked the death god over.

“Seal the contract first then I will tell you.”


End file.
